


Vlog #478 in my brain

by IThinkImFine2x



Category: vlog squad
Genre: Blood, One Shot, fight, my own spin on shit, poor boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThinkImFine2x/pseuds/IThinkImFine2x
Summary: You heard it first here folks. Scotty got hit y’all david is a kind friend(no he’s not).





	Vlog #478 in my brain

**Author's Note:**

> Vlog #478 with my own gay twist

His head went from point A, the stranger’s fist, to point B, the sidewalk.

David could have sworn he saw Scotty’s eyes roll back in his head for a second.

“Holy shit, Scott, you good?” David asked hastily as Scotty’s head collided with the corner of the cement.

He turned off his camera and grabbed his friend by the arms up and held him steady. It took everything in him not to yell at the random asshole on Hollywood Boulevard but he was already being held back and fueling the fire wasn’t needed.

“I just got my nipples pierced, this is fucked, man.” Scotty mumbled as blood from his nose started to seep into his mouth. 

“If you choke on blood, I’m not taking you to the hospital.” David said, not even caring that his sentence didn’t make any sense. Scotty spat out some blood and groaned. “He tried to hit Toddy, why am I bleeding? What’s wrong with being a Lakers fan anyway? I don’t even watch sports!”

David just hoped Todd was okay since the police had only just arrived. He’d see him later, he’s with Ilya. Everything will be fine. Thank the lord for the others around them for making sure it didn’t escalate further than a nose bleed.


End file.
